


僭主

by xiehuan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiehuan/pseuds/xiehuan
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

寒冷的触感从眼部传来，双眼被东西蒙住，一片漆黑，她什么都看不见。也许外面的明月正撒下清辉，屋子里没有照明，Anna感知不到光。  
双手也被绑在了背后呢。  
她的其他四觉在黑暗中被无限放大。  
——有衣物哗哗作响的声音。  
她惊觉：“什么人？”  
那人的脚步声由远及近，然后，鞋子被轻放在地板上，床沿多了另一个人的重量。  
她的身体开始发烫，巧克力味信息素在屋中弥漫。  
“你……唔！”  
那人翻到了床中央的位置。冰凉双手粗暴撕开了少女鹅黄色的衣裙，没遇上太有力的抵抗。裸露在寒冷空气里的柔嫩肌肤瑟瑟颤抖，惹人爱怜。那手的主人并不乐意就此停下，反而直接抚上了少女的腰腹，画着圈，往上，忽然握住一边雪乳，任由那团软肉在自己指尖变化着形状。  
“嗯～哈……”  
Anna的脸上迅速涌出红霞，甚至不能自抑地发出呻吟声。她立马为自己的行为感到羞耻，无助又羞愤地组织起一个个破碎的音节：“不、不！快住手……”  
怎会就此餍足。  
另一只手稍分开她并拢的双膝，扯下贴身衣物，手指在芳泽间流连。挑起些许分泌出的花露，将它们悉数送入少女口中，手背上忽然有细小的水珠滴落。  
[哭了啊。]  
在口中作乱的手抽了出来。  
被侵犯的红发女孩止不住汹涌而出的眼泪，就像她同样止不住身体所给出的诚实反应——身为omega，尤其是发情期的omega，在血液里流淌着的那种欲望简直要将她的理智吞噬。她的身体如紧绷的弦，只需轻轻拨弄便会彻底崩溃。  
她现在极度渴望，渴望着被插入，被侵占。然而她死死地咬住下唇，不愿让一丝声音从唇齿间溢出。  
乱麻般的思绪绕成一团：自己身上这个罪大恶极的狂徒会是谁？她又怎么会落入这般境地？Anna依稀记得，在姐姐Elsa的加冕典礼暨凯旋宴会上，阿伦戴尔的盟友南埃尔斯王国的王子Hans邀她跳了舞，随即向姐姐提出了联姻请求。他想要迎娶阿伦戴尔刚满十八岁的公主，以巩固两国的同盟关系。姐姐似乎不大高兴，和他说了些什么，而她发现自己的信息素突然开始外泄。她慌张跑出大厅想要寻找抑制剂，却被谁打昏了带走。  
难道是南埃尔斯军队里的军官？  
那个无耻之徒放出了自己的信息素。  
淡淡的带着冷意，飘忽不定，琢磨不透，却引起她强烈的反应。  
是雪的味道。  
她艰难地压抑本能，想着今天便要被一个素昧平生的alpha标记，从此成为他人的所有物，不由得悲从中起。  
哈，这人和她的匹配度还蛮高的。  
雪味的信息素让情欲之火愈燃愈旺。  
就在她意识逐渐迷离之际，一个深埋于心的名字随着泪水一齐倾泄：  
“Elsa……”  
身上的人动作忽然一顿。  
她赶紧抓住唯一的稻草：“我是阿伦戴尔的公主安娜殿下，你要是敢乱来，阿伦戴尔必将治你大逆不道之罪。”  
那人竟轻笑出声。Anna这才发现她是个女alpha。那个女alpha用低沉沙哑的嗓音在她敏感的耳部密语：“你刚才叫的是谁？”  
“今天让我知道了件不得了的事。原来，尊贵的阿伦戴尔公主竟在私底下肖想着自己的姐姐。”  
用食指和中指卡量着嫣红的蓓蕾，上下撸动，不一会儿功夫便让软嫩的蓓蕾变得硬挺，女alpha似乎很满意自己取得的成效，接着道：“让我猜猜……公主殿下会在午夜时想起女王吗？会幻想着被自己的姐姐操弄？滚烫的精液射满面颊？再或者，被在众人面前隐秘地占有……你们身上可都流着相同的血呢。要是将这个公之于众，你猜民众会如何震怖？啊，真是罪恶的感情，这是要上火刑架的吧……”  
或许真的被那人说中了，Anna痛苦地恳求道：“不，求求你不要说出去……你，你要我做什么都可以。”  
蒙眼之物突然消失了。她被人狠狠地吻住，瞬息之间便丢盔弃甲——那灵活的舌极尽缠绵，掠夺她本就不多的空气，攻势犀利。她逐渐适应着昏暗的光线，待看清楚alpha铂金色的头发时，心跳漏了一拍。  
怎么会！  
alpha放开了她红肿的唇。  
“我才是那个引诱自己妹妹，想要玷污她、占有她、毁掉她的罪人，我应该在审判之火中死去，尸骨被千万人践踏。来自地狱的恶魔与我为伍，最厉害的瘟疫同我相伴，我是人间的僭主，撒旦的拥趸。”  
体温常年低于常人的姐姐用手温柔地擦拭她的眼泪：“Anna。”  
她抬头，望进暗藏无限波澜的深海之中。  
“从我小的时候起，我就一直肖想着你啊。”

**2**

阿伦戴尔和南埃尔斯的联军又一次攻克了异邦的城池，押着俘虏运着金银满载而归。  
恰逢她的二十一岁生日，Elsa自然地邀请了南埃尔斯军队出席加冕礼。  
当她所骑的骏马Nokk踏上王城街道时，街边一群群omega的气味浓烈得快要将人熏昏过去。  
“Mattis，这是这么回事？”  
年轻的女王左手攥着缰绳，不悦地瞥着尖叫着甚至晕倒过去的omega，侧过身询问一旁骑马相随的老上尉。  
“Your Majesty,”忠心耿耿的上尉努力寻找让女王陛下易于接受的措辞，“要知道，您是整个阿伦戴尔最强大的alpha，而omega们总是欣慕强者的。”  
女王若有所思的地点点头，那双冷酷的蓝眼睛扫过人群。  
的确如此。她知道有些狂热的母亲会将自家的omega送进最出名的勇士的卧室，据说是为了改善血统。  
“况且，您迄今为止并没有标记任何一个omega，这让很多人看到了希望……”  
看见女王陛下渐沉下来的脸色，Mattis忙说道：“末将认为，您慎重选择将和自己携手一生的omega是十分明智的举动。然而王国议会那边……”  
“不用管他们，”Elsa眉宇间带着厉色，她摸了摸腰间挎着的佩剑，冷声道，“等我问候过我亲爱的祖父，再去向他们讨教讨教。”

【“Elsa！Anna可是你的亲妹妹！”年迈的前任国王将小女孩的手紧紧握住，浑浊的双眼中透出紧张和不安，“等你长大了，你会有属于自己的omega的。”】  
【“可是我只想要Anna！”小女孩尝试着挣脱祖父的桎梏，但并未能成功，“您答应过我，只要我能熟练掌握冰雪魔力，就让Anna和我一起玩的！”】  
【而一边，夫妇俩忧心忡忡地看着这一局面，终于，Agnarr忍不住向父亲求情道：“Elsa只是分不清楚自己的情感，父亲，您何必要强行将她们分开？”】  
【前任国王朝儿子摇着头，坚持将Elsa推进自己的屋子并上锁，然后对儿子道：“马车备好了吗？现在就让Anna离开这儿吧！要快！”】  
【房间里，小Elsa背靠着房门，坐在地上抱着膝盖，将自己蜷缩成一团。“Anna……”她的声音微弱细小，宛如刚出生的小狼崽发出含混的啼声，“Anna……”她好像不知疲倦地叫着妹妹的名字，但是了无回应。空荡的房间容纳下她尚还很单薄的身躯，不知过了多久，她的脸上已全无神采，空洞苍白得令人齿冷。】  
【一滴眼泪从眼眶中挣扎出来。】  
【好冷啊。纵使在最凛冽的寒风中只着单衣也不会觉得冷，可小女孩却真切感到源源不断的寒气正从胸口蔓延到四肢。】  
【给人间带来温暖的太阳渐渐高升远去，凄寒的永夜降临了。从今往后，她的天地中只存残酷的训练、血腥、与杀戮，再没有红头发的女孩拉着她去玩“只有omega才热衷于的幼稚游戏”，再没有人告诉她说：“Elsa的魔法是上天的恩赐！”而毫不畏惧地去拥抱她。】

Anna感觉到空气里的两种信息素正在不断交织融合，她蜜穴中泛滥出的爱液早已将床单濡湿。然而自己的姐姐、那个万人敬仰的阿伦戴尔战神好似并未受omega发情期的影响。  
她有时真的很冷漠。即便她亲口承认肖想自己的妹妹。  
年幼的那位已经近乎赤身裸体，但年长者仍穿着华丽的军装礼服——甚至依旧像刚被熨好那样笔挺——除了上衣衣摆处因被粘液沾湿而起皱了一片。  
Elsa刚才施了个小魔法暂时改变了自己的嗓音。此时，她又让捆着妹妹双手的冰雪束带消失，然后拿出携带的抑制剂为她妹妹注射。  
而Anna的身体软成了一汪水，根本无力做什么。  
——仅仅一管抑制剂是不够的。  
这是她刚清醒一些时冒出来的念头。  
她越发看不懂Elsa了。  
只有金发的女王自己知道，身下的那根欲望已经是多么火热。实际上，自从随落跑的Anna在城堡里乱闯时，它就一直保持昂首挺胸。光线太暗了，Anna看不见它将马裤撑起一片的狰狞姿态，听不见它一直在叫嚣着：吃掉那个女孩！为她打上你的烙印！将白浊的液体灌满子宫！用冠头的顶弄让她变成只会摇臀送腰的母兽！  
真是，疯狂的念头啊。  
她一向很能控制自己。小的时候掌控好体内的冰雪魔力，长大后，她甚至在整整一年的时间里没有让妹妹闻到过哪怕一丝她的信息素。多年的忍耐不过是为最后的释放添柴加火，她身上的每个细胞都在渴望着Anna。  
可她还是勉强忍住了。  
两指捏住少女的下巴，她克制住低沉的情绪：“现在你可以选择离开。我会将足量的抑制剂给你。Hans也好，别国的什么王子也好，哪怕是阿伦戴尔的臣民，只要你想嫁给他们，我会为你安排。”  
[离开我吧，Anna，逃得远远的。别让我这个怪物伤害你。]  
几缕金发逸出发髻垂于前额，有的散落在她弧线优美的鼻梁上。女王湛蓝海水般的眼睛闭上了，月光透过窗子照进来，让冷白皮肤染上一层朦胧色彩。  
Anna好像有些明白她十七岁被接回来时姐姐的疏远，因为她分明看见Elsa紧锁着的秀眉。  
[她很痛苦。所以我得安慰她。]  
柔若无骨的小手环住Elsa腰间，这时她才察觉它的意气风发。不顾初经人事的害羞，她隔着布料握住了肉刃，回想嬷嬷们所传授的、取悦alpha的方法。  
她姐姐的呼吸变得粗重。  
“Elsa，请不要把我推开，我爱着你的一切，我想要你。我知道你也是这么想的。”  
她开始笨拙地解着纽扣，想要将裤子从姐姐身上脱下，一双更有力的手制止了她的动作。随后，她看着姐姐身上的衣物一件件减少，直到——那巨硕的欲望重见天日。  
[太、太大了。]  
Anna咽了咽唾沫。这位皇家公主从小接受着严格的omega教育，她不仅从图册上学到，还从逼真的模型那里触摸过，甚至有过一些被嬷嬷全程注视的简单的小练习。  
可姐姐的东西并没有模型和图册上的那么可怖。它就像表面坚强但内心柔软的孩子，等人来抚慰它的孤独。  
想了想，她略支起身，含住了那欲望的顶端。  
——虽然她以前舔弄那根冰冷的金属阳具时，严苛的嬷嬷只给出了极低的分数，并判她重修这一课程。


	2. Chapter 2

**3**

没有人可以拒绝阳光。这种对光的渴求在一代代人类中传递，从未间断。长时间在黑夜中行走的人，总是满怀希冀眺望着遥远地平线的方向，盼望能看见那轮镀着金边的红日可以不再吝惜它瑰丽的身姿、热情的活力，盼望自己能够再次沐浴在阳光之下，洗涤灵魂。  
_**“不是我可以将功赎罪，而是凭你的慈爱饶恕我。”**_  
可黑夜是那么的长，那么的折磨身心。  
_**我要向山举目，我的帮助从何而来？**_  
一次次期望落空，行者忍受着脖颈尖锐的疼痛，更不用说双眼干涩、嘴唇皲裂。靠着超乎寻常的意志，她跋涉到一片草原。天似穹庐，笼盖四野。再迈哪怕一小步都会给腿部带来烈焰炙烤之感，她终于精疲力尽地倒在泥地上。  
就让我死在这里吧，她想，成群牛羊会啃噬她的尸首，无垠大地将埋葬她的残骸。  
可就在这时候，日出了。  
日出。  
凄厉刮着的北风发出悲鸣，它明白自己将不久于人世。头顶上，浑浊晦暗的夜色被光明的鞭子狠狠抽散，天地为之撕开一线。  
是光吗？  
突然的强光让她目眦欲裂，沿着面庞似有鲜血流出。“呜——”她想要叫喊，挣扎着从地上爬起来，但一个踉跄又狠狠地跌入尘埃里。  
她快忘记人类的声音了，声带震动仅仅发出类似兽类的吼叫。她的目光中狂喜消退、恐惧涌现。  
现在的自己，还能接受阳光的普照？  
但日出并不会因为一个人的思绪而停止。光明摧枯拉朽地追击着黑暗，世界在那一霎纯白得如史前巨蛋。清的部分上升成为穹灵，浊的部分下沉成为方载，终于，圆日完完全全地展露出来，周遭的红光迅速爬满她枯槁的脸。  
  
燃烧。  
她的身躯在燃烧。  
Elsa很快发现了自己的妹妹口技拙劣这一事实。  
毫无技巧可言的青涩的吮吸，虽然昭示着妹妹只拥有过她一人，但牙齿的磕碰和章法紊乱的吞咽让她欲火升腾却无处缓解。箕坐于大床上，她的手向后支撑稳住身形，随后抬起一只稍拨开遮住眼睛的碎发。  
“Anna。”她在发第一个音时降了语调，听起来格外沙哑。  
而Anna公主正努力展示着自己“优秀”的学习成果，无暇回应。她的口腔因大幅度张开而感到酸楚，一些津液趁机溢出嘴角。没有办法完全吞下，她努力探索极限的位置，肉刃深埋入咽喉。  
“Anna……”女王又叫了一声。她以指为梳整理着妹妹散开的红发。  
“呜……兮目（什么）？”因为那物的又一次胀大，公主不得不吐出大半，口齿不清地道。  
Elsa用手指将妹妹上边的小嘴解放出来。她发觉Anna无意识地含吮着突然闯进的异物，底下的花心已自觉绽放，含羞带雨。  
[抑制剂的药效这么快就过了啊。]  
为了让发情期的妹妹少受些折磨，Elsa环住了Anna的腰，将她柔软的身体翻转过来形成跪趴的姿势。  
端头沾染了些露水，等已经润滑得差不多后径直进入了那片未曾开垦的处女之地。Anna瞳仁猛缩，紧紧攥住身下的床单，被强烈的充实感搞到短暂失神。  
“啊……哈……太、太多了……”  
她下意识地呢喃着，肉壁却慷慨地收留无处可去的欲望。甚至于贪慕、渴求，用收缩和绞动使它长久地停靠在身体里。  
因为后入，两人私密之处的结合更加紧密，Anna圆润紧致的臀部呈现在姐姐眼前，自然逃不过一番爱抚。一下下的顶入，每一次都贯穿到最深处，Anna开始小声啜泣，哀告，然后是颤声的求饶，可Elsa压下妹妹挣扎逃离的动作，用双手掌控着后者腰肢的律动。  
“撒谎的孩子会被惩罚，my sis，”她紧紧地拥住妹妹，那块散发着巧克力味信息素的地方就暴露在鼻子前方，“无人的时候可以写日记坦诚对姐姐生出的绮念，现在面对着我，却想要逃走么？”  
[我根本就离不开她。若是刚才Anna要走，我真的会放过她么？]Elsa反问自己。  
日记……绮念……这两个词给欲望占据绝对上风的大脑带来一丝清明：“你看了……嗯～哈……我…啊…我写的日记？”  
“那天你在图书馆小憩了一会儿，我来档案室拿资料，顺手替你披了件毯子。”本来是想看她有关周边贸易条约的功课做得如何，却意外发现了公主殿下压在功课底下的日记本，Elsa自认从无窥人阴私之癖，但白纸上露骨的春宫实在吸人眼球，况且公主惊才绝艳的画工让人一眼就能认出两个主人公是谁。   
——那天的毯子，她还以为是Kai的好意！  
其实Elsa凑巧看到那种内容是偶然中的必然，因为日记本中除了图片的就是文字版的类似情节，不管她那天凑巧翻到哪一页都会引起Elsa的注意。  
——可她为什么要把日记本大大咧咧地摆在桌上！  
“我还从不知道，Anna的画技这么棒……让宫廷画师都黯然失色呢。”  
她犯规！为什么要凑近后颈说话！  
热气氤氲在小麦色的肌肤上，原本翡翠般的眸子已是云雾叆叇。时间一分一秒地流逝，信息素的刺激下双方都逼近于失去理智。  
——想要永远地占有光明。是不是用最直接的方式与她结合，我就不会再陷入寒夜。  
——想要永远地拥有Elsa。是不是水与乳交汇融合在一起，她就不会总想要推开我。  
柱身的经络受肉壁褶皱的熨烫，让血液集中于那一敏感脆弱的部分，高频抽插使本已适应好巨大尺寸的蜜穴再次引发最开始那种“要坏掉了”的逃离欲，但真到了付诸实行的那一步，它又比任何人都更加不舍，温情脉脉地依偎着带给它所有快乐的伙伴。想要更深、更多、更有力的进入，使它们合二为一，因为它们自娘胎中带来的血缘形成的稳固联结。因为它们天生互补。  
_**我的身子都已长成，但有一处未合。**_  
 _ **我的身子都已长成，但有一处多余。想以我所余处填塞你的未合处，产生国土。**_  
甬道的热流被肉刃封锁在狭窄区域内，穴肉与柱身的亲热激发出淫靡水声。Anna在姐姐抱住她的双臂上留下一道道血棱，忘我的呻吟使海岛冰轮都要引云彩来掩面。  
若是房间内有一面镜子，该镜必会诧异于人的复杂性：单纯甜美的小公主口中吟哦无端彻底屈从于欲望，而高贵漠然的女王狂热地好像要焚烧掉自己剩下的所有生命。  
到达顶峰的欲望膨胀成结，将一股股白浊全部注入她妹妹的子宫之中。她们从欢爱中回过神，无言地回味着刚才的极乐。  
赤身裸体，就像仍浸泡在羊水里——她们在此时此刻，无疑拥有着彼此。  
_**再没有比这更真实的东西。**_  
[我不能够让Anna怀孕。得想个法子。]她略带酸楚的想着，[够了，这就已经足够了。我绝不贪得无厌。]


	3. Chapter 3

**4**

小男孩被勒令不许喝酒。当他无数次从爸爸的酒杯边嗅到啤酒那种独特气味时，他并不知道自己日后会成为一个酒徒。初次的尝试，或许稀疏平常，但一杯干完后喉咙那种火辣的感觉就此蔓延到他心口，形成难以磨灭的记忆。记忆中他最后的感觉是那么愉悦，大脑为了欢乐便迫使他重复，一杯、一杯、接着一杯，于是他变得单纯而忘乎所以，只想要追求最极致的快乐。  
阿伦戴尔女王卧室里的空气甜蜜而激人情动。  
结还卡在那里，她们维持着拥抱的姿势。短暂的停火只不过是大战前的休整，对这一点双方心知肚明。  
金发女王稍微调整了一下位置，好让她红头发的姑娘能够将全部重量压在她的身上。情欲之潮拍打身躯激起的泡沫揉进了她的骨头，酥酥麻麻，整个人是从未有过的清爽。巧克力的气味渗入皮肤、流进血液、穿透肋骨，使她日后一碰上巧克力就会想起她，使她在每次想起她时都会于巧克力的芳香中寻觅她。  
“Elsa……”妹妹比夜莺更婉转的歌喉唤起她的名字。  
她毫不伪饰地热切回应。  
简简单单的两个音节，Anna让它们在唇齿间悱恻萦绕，说出口时尚带着一小截留恋的气息。这让Elsa很自然想到她用手指触摸过的那两排珍珠般的贝齿和里面玫瑰色的湿润温暖的口腔。  
几滴热泪同时滚落，她捕捉到了。神邸在此时收起了玉石斧凿出的那副精致无瑕的面目，她慌乱而不知所措，仿佛是个手握着剑不知怎么挥舞的小孩子。  
“Anna……我、我让你难受了么？”  
她向来是个好学生，并十分清楚自己想要什么。为了机缘巧合的今晚，她已自行学习过alpha在omega方面应该掌握的所有内容。毫无遗漏。细致周详。  
但妹妹突如其来的流泪既无法用现有知识解释，她便只能归结于alpha鲁莽而不顾omega感受的通病。是太剧烈的冲撞伤到了这个小天使、小精灵、 _她那开满花朵的枝桠_ ？还是她尖利的牙齿所留下的一道道爱痕让她感到疼痛？  
“当然不！”Anna连忙哼哼唧唧地否认，“我只是、我只是太幸福了，简直不敢相信这是真的。你不再关上门，甚至，你的一部分留在我的体内……”  
她越说声音越小，但足以让人听清：“我喜欢你带给我的一切感受，包括那些痛感和欢潮；我喜欢你用朗诵律令的口唇渴望地叫我的名字——只叫我的名字；我喜欢你用签署国书的手一遍遍抚摸我；我喜欢你的入侵，让我感到被需要、被接受、被你真实地爱着。可我同样害怕，害怕你会厌烦这段关系，害怕哪天我们又会变回从前那样：你不理会我寄去的一封封信件，而我能做的，只是在信使必经的村庄入口从早等到晚。”  
背对着姐姐的Anna看不见Elsa的表情，因此说完话她反而有些忐忑：这太像是一场宣泄，却是没有道理的责备——Elsa一定不愿意让她们两个分开，不回信也必定有她的苦衷——事实上，Anna知道她会收到信并且阅读，这也是她雷打不动坚持每周一封的不竭动力。  
她又开口：“很多人不断向我灌输着，你是有多么的优秀。 _阿伦戴尔的女王是学者、运动员 、诗人。而她的妹妹，却只是个powerless的小丫头。_ 你手持着权杖和宝球，高座在冰雪王座上，我出身乡野，平生最钟爱巧克力与三明治。 _姐姐_ ，你有的时候好像离我很远，我拼尽全力去追赶，你却先我一步关上了门。”  
“可我还是愿意去敲门，就像小的时候我所做的那样。姐姐， _some people are worth melting for_ 。”  
肉刃慢慢恢复成正常形态，但仍坚硬如铁， Elsa控制着退了出来，带出一股股混杂纠缠的爱液。肌肤相亲——她用大腿根摩挲着妹妹的臀部，尔后Anna转过身来，主动亲吻她。  
浅啄嘴角，在这似少年人初陷恋情的举动中两人醺醺然如饮醴酒。碧潭，或是寒渊，两汪眼睛里只存在彼此的倒影。粉红小舌调皮地舔舐唇缝，轻掀开舞女的红裙，两舌的贴面舞跳得含蓄而韵深。哪怕不小心乱了舞步，另一位忠诚的舞伴立即牵引、带领着它的拍档，让美妙的华尔兹在夜色中流淌入娇艳红唇的每一处纹理，直流到人的心头。  
Elsa钟情于红发女孩的任何姿态，也包括此时，她如芦苇般的婀娜婉曲，却在浅池中化为一道柔情的水流。  
——只向她涌来的水流。  
一吻毕了，Anna意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴，犹能品味出姐姐遗留的甘甜滋味，Elsa将她打横抱起，她则乖乖地将手环住姐姐的脖颈。  
“先去清理一下吧。”冰川消融，蓝眼睛在黑夜中闪烁着柔和的光。  
于是她们来到浴室。  
成结时的射精往往能持续半个小时之久，一股股热液浇灌着被完全操开的子宫口，被填满的感受在那一会儿到达巅峰。现在借着浴室明亮的光线，Anna亲眼看见自己被精液灌入而微股起的小腹，又惊又羞：那时她完全不觉得有如此之多，只是用媚肉的死死纠缠想要将其完全留下。她毕竟初通房中之事，从小被嬷嬷们严加告诫不可多淫放浪，以免招致未来alpha的反感，可双腿经方才的情事甚至难以合拢。用双手在脸上虚掩着，她偷瞟着姐姐找来小木凳让她坐好，然后打来热水为她冲洗着身体。  
金发女王先是用手测好了水温，并未带太多情欲色彩地为妹妹服务着，可那水的温热触感就像爱人轻柔的抚慰，惹人遐想，让Anna止不住为之颤抖，蜜穴之中又不断分泌出新的花露。  
眼看着透明粘液从深色的小木凳挂起丝线直直垂到地板上，Anna为了稍微挽回在姐姐心中的印象，抿着嘴弱弱地解释了声：“发情期……”  
所幸她姐姐相当地善解人意：“这是正常的生理现象，Anna不必感到害羞。”嘴角边的浅浅梨涡漾出笑意，证明她所说的完全是真心之言。  
冲洗掉身外的体液，Elsa将手指探入下边的那片柔泽，这个动作又引来妹妹的娇喘微微：“啊……Elsa……嗯……别碰那儿……”  
她姐姐纤长白皙的手指在小穴中抠挖着，疏导过剩的精液从她体内排出：“可我们得解决掉目前的这点儿‘小麻烦’，毕竟三天的时间还长，你不能一直留着它们。”  
又一波汹涌而至的欲潮将Anna狠狠地拍在了遭人唾弃的乱伦之岸上。[众人的唾沫星子算得了什么，]她想，[我已拥有了世间唯一的 _小雪花_ 。]  
于是她在木凳上充分表现出数年乡村生活所沉淀的那份狂野，积极迎合着手指的每一次动作，直至滔天的快感之潮再次推着她的小舟从瀑布险滩中驶过，带给她无限贪婪的身体更多慰藉。  
数息的平复后，她又有些蠢蠢欲动。精灵女王尽职地完成了工作，正清理着自己的身体。“Elsa……”她看见被水清洗着的比例完美的人体，目光扫过颈间数处吻痕，掠过玲珑的双乳，直看向久经锻练、线条分明而紧致的小腹，以及小腹下那高昂着的粗长的肉物。  
它亲切地向她敬礼，问候着公主殿下是否需人排遣困苦。姐姐感受到她心中所愿，在冲掉柱身上黏液时指尖匆匆揩过马眼，肉刃抖了抖，更加粗大。 _那动作纯是引诱。比伊甸园中撒旦所化身的蛇更罪恶_ 。Anna有几分醉意，可她又那么地清醒，两颊烫得能将巧克力直接融化成浆水。若不是雪味信息素不间断地让她感到一阵凉飕飕的，她等不及Elsa洗好就要冲上去了。  



	4. Chapter 4

**5**

**_The trees they grow high,_**  
**_The leaves they do grow green,_**  
**_Many is the time my true love I've seen,_**  
**_Many an hour I have watched her all alone,_**  
**_She's young but she's daily growing._**  
Princess Anna一天天成长着。  
作为一名omega，她的童年远比王储殿下的要快乐得多。城堡里的仆人们时不时听见小公主开心的笑声回荡在每一处走廊、游戏室、露台和所有她被允许进入的房间里。  
每当此时，为她的欢乐所感染的人们，也会不自觉露出同样欣悦的笑容来。  
_像个小太阳一样，总是把热情散播给每一个人的，他们视若珍宝的公主殿下啊。不知会是哪个alpha有幸娶回这位红发姑娘？_  
同时，他们中的许多人也都明白，王室中的omega成员，总是要为国家做出某些必要贡献。  
——那便是 **联姻** 。  
其实也算不上什么牺牲，虽然远离故土，但照样是去另一个王室过养尊处优的生活，为另一个国度的君主诞下资质优异的子嗣，来维护阿伦戴尔与之的贸易关系。  
历任国王都是如此做的。  
不过根据关系亲疏，挑选个最为合适的对象而已。  
年幼的Anna不知道这些，也没有仆人会主动告诉她，她最近只是奇怪于姐姐越来越少的空闲时间，一个人玩得兴致缺缺。  
不是没有别的同龄beta可作玩伴，只是，她们都比不上Elsa。  
[这样偷偷去找Elsa玩，不被发现，应该没事吧？]  
她这样想着，后脚就已经来到了训练场。  
在厨房偷拿巧克力时躲到桌下，意外听到几个厨娘为王储准备餐点的对话。下午四点，皇家训练场。怪不得Elsa待在藏书室里学习政事的时间相对减少，好几次她都找不到姐姐的身影。  
[可Elsa为什么不告诉我呢？]   
先不管了。吃过午饭，骗Gerda说要去码头看货船，她一溜烟就跑的没影儿，惹得几个女仆大呼小叫地四下找寻。她以前也干过这事，Gerda无一不是上报给国王夫妇，马上就派人将她抓了回来的，可这次，这个忠心耿耿的女仆罕见地默许了。  
“这样真的没事吗？要不还是跟以前一样……要是小公主被扒手无赖伤到了怎么办？”  
Gerda镇静自若：“我会联系护卫队，派人保护公主的安全，出了事由我负责。好了，大家都散了吧，去做自己的工作。”  
一个女仆还想说什么，被她的同伴拖走了。  
“可是……”  
“Gerda是王后最信任的侍女，有她担保，怪不到我们头上来的。快走吧。”  
看着众人消散在拐角处，Gerda收起古井无波的表情，忧虑重重地望着城堡敞开着的大门。  
希望王后的决定是对的……  
她想。  
对于这么小的孩子来说，现实会不会太残忍了？

皇家训练场占地面积辽阔，集骑术、箭术、搏击训练等多项功能于一身，最中间还有一个巨大的圆形擂台，四周用铁水浇筑的带刺栏杆围起，上不封顶，仅留一扇镂空的雕花铁门供勇士进出。  
阿伦戴尔尚武之风百年不衰，军队中更是崇尚绝对的力量。擂台比武是一项颇受欢迎的传统活动，除非一方认输或死去，否则雕花铁门绝不放行。  
今天特地清了场地，数十垛马草仅被放到了马厩前边，马夫们难得没能即时清理战马的粪便。  
几个身着军装的alpha走进训练场，带着一个小女孩。  
最前边的是刚刚退位的老国王。他因在与北地部落的战争中身负重伤，体质衰微，不适宜再处理繁重的政务，因此逊位给王子Agnarr。  
可据某些熟知内情者称，父子俩政见上的不合早见端倪，老国王逊位后仍死抓着军队实际控制权不放，诸多事宜要先入别苑的门，才会被交到Agnarr手上。  
“爸爸,我害怕。”小女孩稚嫩的小手握在另一只宽大的手中。而手的主人，则是被传权力架空的国王本人。   
Agnarr眼底涌动着深深的愤恨，但很快，掩饰好自己的情绪，他柔声安慰女儿：“会没事的，爸爸会保护你。Elsa，要勇敢。”  
面庞黝黑的年轻军官快步上前，低声向老国王汇报：“马草那边有动静。”  
路德纳摆摆手：“先不用管。你去把门打开吧。”  
军官领命，登上了三级石阶。他的肩章在阳光下闪耀着金线的光泽。  
擂台上本来蜷缩成一团灰色的物体，听见锁开时清脆的声音，突然改变了形态。原来那竟是个人，破烂的衣衫未能蔽体，露出的皮肤已是石头一样的灰黑。  
他一双眼睛里全然无半丝清明，双颊上屈辱的刺字，则表明其战俘身份。  
哗啦——  
粗铁链在石板上滑动，让人注意到他两脚间沉甸甸的负担。他慢慢站起来，饿狼似的盯着路德纳，喉咙里发出含混的吼声，但却不能组织为语言。他的嗓子早就被灌进的熔浆损坏了。  
Agnarr将女儿带到门前，最后亲吻着她的小手，递给她一把比正常尺寸要小的剑，额头抵着额头说道：“别害怕，要勇敢。”  
他狠下心将女儿往前一推，随即关上了门。  
那人被落锁声惊醒，顺着声音源头看来，睁大的眼睛里像是能喷出火。“嗷——”他露出满沾鲜血的白牙，迈着沉重的步子直起腰行走，那是小山一样高耸的身躯，几乎有两个Elsa那么高。   
被吓得脸色惨白的小女孩攥住手里的剑，背抵着铁门。  
很快，她意识到以静待动的法子行不通，因为那人的速度虽慢，却终究能走到擂台边缘，而他山一般的拳头砸在身上绝不是一般人能承受的。  
试探着往边上迈了一步，她的步伐不稳，因为恐惧，两腿肌肉还充斥着无力感。  
闭上眼，她平复着心情，脑海中闪现出Anna可爱的笑脸。  
_——天空醒了，所以我也醒了！我们出去玩吧！_  
再睁开时，那人已摇摇晃晃地走近了，她感到一阵气短，微张开嘴努力汲取着方寸间的空气，将手中剑握紧。  
一。  
二。  
——三！  
她猛地向侧边跑去，恐惧感已慢慢减退。那人反应不慢，立刻就调转了方向，随着对铁链的适应，速度也变得快了起来。  
等两人之间拉开了一段距离，她调息稍许，小段助跑后左脚用力一蹬，身体腾空，将剑刃用力刺向那人的心脏部位。  
那人却是不紧不慢地用手一拦，整个抓住剑刃，又一甩，活生生将她手中的剑柄震脱出去。尔后放开剑刃，把剑扔到了擂台之外的地上。  
他用来挡剑的那只手皮开肉绽、鲜血淋漓，但看他麻木的样子似乎对此全然无感。  
“说到底还是个孩子啊……”擂台旁观战的几个军官小声议论起来，路德纳皱起眉，咳嗽一声，声浪立马平息。  
Mattis询问老国王是否此时射杀战俘，得到一句气定神闲的回应：“再等等吧。”路德纳拍了拍国王的肩膀，让他紧握成拳的手掌登时松开了。  
“Agnarr，你不相信那孩子吗？”  
儿子勉强地对父亲笑笑：“她还小。”  
路德纳轻哼一声，神色肃然：“战争不是小孩子玩过家家，胜利者可不会管对手是否年幼。”  
Agnarr只得颔首，把目光转向擂台。  
  
失去武器的Elsa并没有陷入慌乱，她蜷起的手掌中心附上了一层白霜，可却不敢贸然进攻。  
[好像、好像要失去控制了……]  
在经脉中汹涌奔流的魔力好似脱了缰的烈马，她在艰难处境里试图引导它们平和运行，可魔力远没有之前练习时那样顺从。一股股寒气从手掌处蔓延开，令她自己打了个哆嗦——倒不是因为冷，而是面对让整个训练场都封冻起来的可能性一阵胆寒。  
——要是被这股力量侵蚀，你会变成一架不知止歇的杀人机器，丧失理智，到最后，将剑锋对准你最亲近的人。  
老地精告诫的话语犹似在耳际，可她面对着死亡的威胁，怀抱最有力的武器却无法使用，因为过于狂暴的魔力找不到出口宣泄，她只能承受四肢百骸剧烈的胀痛。一阵短暂的失神，那人挥出的一拳如彗星袭月般迅疾砸来。  
嘭！  
铁栏杆整体摇晃着，她就地翻滚堪堪躲过，但这并未结束，下一拳带着未能击杀对手的怒气已迎面而至。  
某个马草垛动了一下。  
一面冰盾适时挡住了攻击。  
正当她松了口气时，冰盾面上裂开无数道细小的缝隙，她的小腹处被狠狠地踹上一脚，五脏立即如翻江倒海，整个人撞到栏杆后弹了一下倒在地上。  
“现在……”  
路德纳摇了摇头。  
那人一步步走近了，正想补上最后的一击。Elsa大口喘着气，脸胀得通红，双手格挡在头部上空。直到——最后一根保险丝熔断，魔力毫无保留地倾泻出来。  
——几个军官一齐站起身，瞪圆了双眼。  
原先胜券在握的战俘被无数冰刺扎得宛若海胆，成百上千个血窟窿里血液混着雪水潺潺流下，最长也是最尖利的一根冰刺直接贯穿了战俘的颈部，动脉被割断，大股鲜血一下子飞溅而出，染红了小女孩的面庞与双手。  
这场景实在过于血腥，让身经百战的军官也忍不住胃里翻腾。Agnarr最先反应过来，跑去将铁门打开抱住了Elsa，正要开口，只见她迷茫地看向双手赤红的血。  
“爸爸……我没想要这样……”  
他只能单膝跪下紧紧搂着女儿，任泪水濡湿肩膀的布料。  
  
原来，姐姐的训练，是这样的……  
她从失魂落魄中拼凑出一魂一魄凝视着擂台上的动静，当看到那双白皙修长的手完全被红色覆盖时，忍不住捂起嘴巴干呕起来。  
那双手，曾为她磕破皮的膝盖小心上药；那双手，曾扶起跌倒的她为她拍打身上的尘土；那双手，曾堆出可爱的雪人来，掌着雪人充作手臂的枯枝奶声奶气地说“我喜欢温暖的拥抱”。  
那双手，也能在瞬息之间夺人性命，乃至流血漂橹。  
天使与魔鬼，只有一线之隔。  
  
“诶，你知道吗，王储殿下其实是恶魔之子！……”  
——是某个军官家送来伴读的beta小孩啊。  
他的同伴正扯着他追问细节，抬眼，却见另一位公主殿下兀地出现在他们眼前。  
“我姐姐贵为一国储贰，岂容尔等私下置喙。”  
文辞雅驯，与她素日的亲和质朴相悖。她说完这话后径直走到那个乱嚼舌根的beta面前，一拳挥去，让男孩猝不及防地结实挨了一下。  
“你！”  
被打的男孩怒火中烧，被周围人劝着一阵脸色变换，最后悻悻而去。  
人群散了，她从人们的眼神中看出同样的疑惑：公主好像变了个人似的。  
她仰首直视刺目的白光，眼睛里流出生理性的泪水。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**6**

“Anna，你走神了。”  
带着惩罚性质地，伸出手轻拧着玉峰上的樱粉，让妹妹口中流转出急促呻吟。金发女王格外心悦于此等人间难得之妙音，刚将Anna放于床榻，便几近急不可耐地拨开松垮睡袍，埋首进那两片柔云。  
未能“饱食”的omega轻推未果，反成了欲迎还拒的情趣之举。灵巧小舌挑逗着硬如石子的樱尖，为欲望之焰不断煽风点火。  
红发姑娘将双手环过alpha腋下，不时顺毛般揉弄着爱人软滑的发丝。  
吮吸，像是婴孩天生就会向母亲索求乳汁，这项本能深深印刻在全体人类的基因中。Anna止不住冒出细碎媚声，半阖未闭的眼清晰看见身上之人浓密又翘长的眼睫，宛若鸦羽，轻轻颤动便有蝴蝶振翅而飞。她眼中有独属稚子的纯净，一尘不染，是九天之上专辟出的世外之境，只容下忘我交媾的两人。她的神情是那样圣洁，Anna已被度化成拉斐尔笔下的圣母，为失路的小儿指点迷津、赐予她们甘甜乳汁、庇护着远离战火与喧嚣的安宁地。  
而那带给她无尽欢愉的肉物，此时正轻抵于Anna腿侧。之前的释放转眼就被它遗忘，omega切实感受着姐姐体内的狂暴：她的按捺与躁动，她的奔流与沸腾，她的深沉与不息，全部糅合成一股巨大力量——这危险的力量，不啻 _埃特纳火山_ 表层冰霜下的炽热岩浆，一刻不停地活动、燃烧，海成泥炭岩和粘土覆盖住原有的砂岩，黄色与白色的烟雾轮番萦绕上空，难以驱散。  
Anna的呼吸越来越急促，看向天花板的花纹时有那么一瞬间想起往事：刚回城堡那会儿，Elsa的举动曾让自己误以为姐姐是个性冷淡。她从不亲近任何一位omega，纵然议会常常向他们尊贵的女王提议，希望陛下能尽快找到一位可诞下子嗣的伴侣。  
“Anna……”她姐姐乖巧地用鼻子蹭了蹭她胸间的缝隙，好像时光一下子奔逃回小时候。那时的Elsa纯然无害又尚保留着好玩天性，领着她于夜晚赤脚疾跑在空荡走廊里。alpha一手撑在床铺上，往前挪了挪，灼热的吐息一路横行无忌。  
“我安排的课程，Anna有认真上吗？”  
她浑身一颤，耳部的酥痒过电般传至全身。弥米尔的智慧泉水不再索取奥丁右眼作为代价，源头中数股花露不吝涌出，从九只金乌一并高悬时就开始，一直流淌至火焰之国穆斯帕尔海姆。  
“嘴上的技巧，嬷嬷是要教授的吧？从课后反馈来看，Anna并不是个好学生呢，”Elsa一副苦恼困惑的样子，八字眉又低顺起来，“那么，那些关于治国理政的课程……你掌握的怎么样了？”  
[可我只是个omega呀！]  
Anna狠狠咬着后槽牙，不让自己直接用言语向姐姐求欢，质疑声与欢浪声一并压抑在胸腔内。足够强大、足够完美的阿伦戴尔女王，她的姐姐，为什么一定要让妹妹也接触这些“应该是alpha关心的”家国大事？  
眼中深藏着头狼在捕食时面对猎物才有的幽光，Elsa将Anna轻柔抱起，天旋地转中，alpha用肩抵开一扇隐藏门，随后带她来到了更为熟悉的、壁炉火焰跳动的女王办公室。  
Anna第一次知道姐姐数个忙于国事的日子都在里面房间中小憩，可对方的反常之举令她心中隐隐生出几分不安来，不由地伸手揽住Elsa双肩。  
金发女王亲吻着她微眯起的眼睛，虔诚如斯：“Let only that little be left of me whereby I may name thee my all.”  
手臂上一小截已被花液所覆。Elsa不在意地找来毯子盖到宽大办公桌上，让妹妹于此安坐。她也仅披了件睡袍，除此之外未着寸缕，较别的alpha略显单薄的上身成为Anna目光暂时的聚焦点。  
“Anna？你还好吗？”  
她想说自己还好，可这违心之论显然受到良知的阻拦。——相反，她感觉 _糟糕透了_ 。  
埋藏在皮肤下淡青色或蓝色的血管里，运行的仿佛不是血液，而是热度惊人的岩浆。在超常高温中空气都好像要自行燃烧， _天地为熔炉，众生为铜_ 。她知道Elsa也是如此狂热地期待着结合，尽管从肩部传来的体温依旧是那样低——她姐姐理性所织的冰霜面具瞒过她许久，但赤裸相见后，对方的一切情绪再也无处遁形。  
她们是姐妹，理应心意相通。  
[可是，为什么还不进来……]  
她巴望着Elsa，希望得到对方的回应。  
“My sis。”散开的金发甚至掠过Anna的红唇，姐姐的额头触上她的发际——毛茸茸的。alpha手伸进睡袍内，顺着微弓起腰而凸显的脊椎线耐心抚摸。  
冷空气入鼻，让Anna想被填满想得流泪。  
“我来考考你。若是答得不错，就让你满足。怎么样？”  
那人眉眼弯弯，笑得无邪。  
最后的问句虽是在征求意见，可这分明是暴君政治，岂容人反对！Anna鼻头一酸就要抽抽搭搭，可底下翕合处却立即提醒主人：赶紧同意。  
她小幅度地点了点头，仰首，看见碧蓝眸中一闪而过的戏谑。


	6. Chapter 6

**7**

“作为一位贤明的君主，理应对自己的国家有足够多的了解。Anna，告诉我，据上一次丈量土地的结果，阿伦戴尔本土境内的可耕地共有多少？”  
突如其来的小测，全无准备的考生，Anna在双重的折磨下烦恼不堪：发热初期的身体敏感至极，可姐姐只是撩拨，毫无进一步探索开拓的意思，欲求不满的悬空感教人好不难受；而前十几年的omega教育只是教授她礼仪、针黹、插花、如何取悦alpha等与治国毫无关系的技能，甚至可以说，正是这种教育逐步摧毁着她的学习能力，以致刚重拾读写课程时她是那样的吃力和迟钝。  
她不得不努力回忆授课内容，好给出一个正确的答案。她姐姐对她的教育十分上心，亲自挑选德高望重的beta学者担任教师，并时常躬亲询问教学情况。有时候她真的怀疑Elsa想要将阿伦戴尔的王位传给她——但，这怎么可能呢？以前她倒是考虑过Elsa因反感omega而导致没有子嗣的情况，在亲身试验了一番姐姐的激情和能力后，这种荒唐的想法很快就被她扫进了垃圾堆里。  
阿伦戴尔的总面积是……多大来着？好吧，约莫有四千平方英里，呃……再乘以百分之四的可利用率……  
Anna无意识地扭动着腰肢，不知是想躲开那双四处作乱的手，还是在主动寻觅。她气息不稳地报出一个数字，眼中噙着汪热泪，潋滟水光像夏夜里的星星闪烁——  
“星星”（star）这个词的出处已无从知晓，它很可能与梵语词根“撒、播、点缀”相关联：天空缀满了点点繁星，像无数的小火苗在闪动。多么美妙而贴切的比喻！ **注1** 假以时日，她要让吟游诗人们编成无数赞颂Anna公主的诗歌，在街头巷尾、在大路捷径、在阿伦戴尔及其所征服地的每一处唱遍，好教驽钝的臣民知晓他们的信仰、他们的爱戴。羊皮卷上会用翠绿墨水写满构思精巧的诗文，那双眼睛必是着墨的重点，而万千篇章其中定有她的一份贡献——她会翻烂辞书，寻章擿句，甚至弹拨起用羊肠线所做的琴弦，只为用这种方式表达她对妹妹热烈的爱意。  
现在，她看着那双比历代星辰更美的眼眸，心中的眷恋好像要溢出来。  
这强烈的感情编织成网，将她妹妹柔和地包裹在内。她坏心地让Anna舔舐她的食指，柔嫩的舌尖轻触白净的指根，年幼者又用舌身包裹手指中端，伴以轻吮，使她低头便可见泛着一层莹亮水光的红润唇珠。尔后，她示意Anna停下，取出食指向下移，借着壁炉的火看清位置，将其轻轻推入妹妹的花穴中，让后者发出一声长长的喟叹。  
“答对了，我的小女孩。从北角到林德斯奈斯，斯堪的纳维亚半岛曾被冰川所覆盖。所有的土壤被侵蚀干净，使来之不易的山中土再度化为乌有，半岛的大地就像被猎狗舔舐过的盘子，几乎没剩下什么。正因如此，阿伦戴尔靠贸易换取必要的粮食，对外一直保持着和平友善的形象。”  
她的另一只手在Anna身上游走，像抚弄来自遥远东方的丝绸一样降临每一寸肌肤，其小心翼翼之态，仿若怕勾出了锦缎上的丝头。  
“但谁知从我们的曾祖父起，这个海滨小国就已怀揣了对外扩张的念头，只不过几代人的梦想最后在我手中付诸实践，”她朝妹妹扬起下颌，有得意之色，“阿伦戴尔终于获得了大片可以耕作的土地。”  
Anna知道这些。她当然知道。因为这份野心，祖父迫切地需要艾莎控制好她的魔力来为阿伦戴尔开疆拓土，而那些残酷的训练曾经让姐姐十分痛苦。当厚重的夜幕压来时，她总是惶惶如独坐愁城的困兽，竭力蜷起暴露在黑暗中的躯体，惘然而不知此身何寄。她喜欢阅读，但纸墨的味道不再成为安抚心灵的一剂良药，昔日里流畅优美的文字此时却变得干涩乏味；她试图写写画画，但手却不听指挥地发抖，一想到手上曾满是温热的血液，她就从胃部泛起一股呕吐的欲望。

除了妹妹，谁还能在这时候给予她安慰？可他们连她的Anna也要夺走！

后世的学者在探究君主制起源时曾这样写到：史前时代的原始国王披上了巫师和巫医的外衣……魔力与军事领导才能就这样融合于同一人之身，并焕发出强大的威力。 **注2**  
纵然阿伦戴尔早已从原始的部落形态蜕变为国家体制，艾莎女王本人却走上了一条复古的僭主之路。  
在那时，“僭主”这个词逐渐脱离了它原本的语境，被新的社会环境赋予新的意义：出身正统却暗中夺权、神化君主权威以施行军事独裁，说到底，整个阿伦戴尔历史上也只有艾莎女王一人享有过此名号。打压贵族，对平民施之以利，弃商政策却抑制了工商业的发展，使阿伦戴尔在成长为庞大帝国后固步自封，最终于几百年后被外族侵略者击溃，从此湮灭在欧洲历史的长河中。  
阿伦戴尔由国王和贵族共同治理，贵族组成议会，与国王共分着决议国家事务的权力。路德纳统治时期，议会的权柄被他牢牢握在手中，实际上形成了君主一家独大的局面。等艾莎逼迫路德纳让出军权，那帮贵族又重新接管了他们之前被褫夺的权力，试图从这位年轻的冰雪女王治下获取更多的封地与供奉。  
与他们之前所预想的不同，这位异常杰出的alpha热衷于发动对外战争，且使用她那上天恩赐的冰魔法帮助军队轻松取胜，阿伦戴尔战神之名由此传遍王国的每一寸土地。掠夺回国的财富刺激了人民的情感，使他们对减少商贸活动的政令也照遵不误——新纳入版图的西边平原可以生产足够的粮食，大量战争奴隶也为农业生产提供了低廉的劳动力，原本不得不进行的商业贸易在国民生产中的地位大幅下落，因为阿伦戴尔在外的凶名，与其他国家的交流也相应减少。  
凝有女王陛下圣容的冰塑像被放置在王国广场中心，代她接受着人民发自内心的赞美和敬仰。毫无疑问，艾莎是神——至少是神的后代、流淌着神的血液，因此才会拥有为阿伦戴尔带来无上荣光的魔力。女王要民众发誓效忠于他们唯一的神，即阿伦戴尔的君主；同时也效忠于阿伦戴尔皇室。这个与神明立过约的伟大家族的子孙必得着仇敌的城门。 **注3**  
没有神使可为女王陛下授冠加冕，因为她用战争将自己举上神坛；没有神灵可以指摘女王的所作所为，因为她颁布的诏令即是神之意旨。丰收是神的恩典，胜利是神的功绩，神用她那大能的手领着阿伦戴尔人走出北部的小小一隅，走向那流奶与蜜的丰饶之地。  
没有人可以阻拦Anna与她的结合。  
  
“平原上的‘野人’们信仰万物有灵，将花草树木、鸟兽虫鱼摆上祭坛……真是难以管教的化外之民。”一根手指只是暂解饥渴，何况那缓慢的抽动根本达不到形成快感的地步，“Anna知道议会上的争论吧？最近有几个尤其跳的厉害，怪会给我找麻烦的。”  
她忍不住软下声恳求姐姐，娇音如清晨沾染露水的玫瑰，可冰雪女王在性事上的固执己见比她在施政中的毫不退让更甚。“不行，Anna不可以破坏规则。”她有些气鼓鼓地道，向爱人展露出不为人知的另一面。这时她收起周身布防的尖刺，朝Anna翻出柔软且毛茸茸的小肚皮而不自知。有时候，孤傲的冰原狼王也会变身成为只会哼唧的小狼崽。  
“下一题。既然贵族长老愚蠢至极的想法已被否决，我想听听你对‘如何管理西部平原’的意见。”  
这一题她恰好答过。她的某位Beta老师曾以此事为背景出了道家庭作业。要是告诉Elsa，指不定她又要怎样折腾自己。Anna假装冥思苦想的样子，其实早就成竹在胸。  
  
注释：  
1.出自《房龙地理》房龙 四千平方英里和百分之四的数据，包括Elsa后来的说明都来自于此书关于挪威和斯堪的那维亚半岛的介绍  
2.摘自新知文库09《君主制的历史》  
3.出自《圣经》创22：17


	7. Chapter 7

**8**

“以阿伦戴尔的国力，要完全镇压役使西部平原的土著，并非一件容易事。从人数、距离、效益等方面去考量，怎么都算不上明智之举。”  
Anna偷瞥见Elsa认真聆听的模样，增了几分自信，“同时有人提出，可以将都城西迁……”  
“你怎么看？”  
“时机还不成熟。西边的各项设施都十分简陋，短时间内根本无法建成可容纳那么多人生活的大型城市。且阿伦戴尔臣民世代比海而居，一时半会儿恐怕难以适应大陆性气候，思想上能否接受也是一个大问题……我认为，强行奴役是不可取的。”  
Elsa不置可否，“那你觉得——”  
“法度，”Anna口齿清晰地吐出这个词，“女王的法律应刻于铜表，并彰显出对境内所有民众的仁爱。当然，那些造型拙劣的泥偶应被焚烧，平原人必要亲吻他们新神脚下的尘土，以示虔诚地信服。每位载于户籍者当缴实物税，换取君主泽被万物的恩霈，且数量必须充足，否则长驻的军士将以枪盾和弓箭捍卫皇室凛然的威严。”  
Anna续道：“运输上的麻烦亟需解决，粮食得在合理的时间内送过来贮存。我观览了列国的水文志，想到可以筹建一条沟通东西的运河。不仅运粮，以后调集军队也可以更加迅速，还能有效地抑制地方动乱，加强中央集权。但此工程历时久、耗资多，须从长计议，还有前期的选址，虽然我有考察过几个地点，画了个草图……”  
“是那卷单独放起来的图纸么？”  
Anna微讶，“你看见了？”她的声气骤弱，“那个很简陋的，你、你不要……”  
“Anna，”她姐姐眸光蕴藉，勾唇一笑，“你很有天赋，你学得快极了！”  
“别安慰我……你早就精通这些了。”Anna难为情地道。身为alpha，姐姐自幼年起就一直在学习合格的王储应该学习的一切，可以说是才贯二酉，经文纬武。她常怀疑 **皓月之下岂需萤烛，随珠之侧焉置荷露** ，既然永远达不到Elsa 的程度，她的努力反而显得十分可笑。智者们说，omega的智力天生存在缺陷，因此无法靠自己体面生活，必须要一位alpha为其料理规划，像引导者和经理人一般掌管omega的身心，才能保障其安然无恙。  
“我总是把课业搞砸。我学得很吃力。我所补习的内容是你小时候就学过的，并且接收得并不算好……”  
“Anna，”不用看，她姐姐一定 _又蹙眉了_ ，因为唤她名字的声音明显下沉，显示出女王此刻极其的不认同，“ **你很棒！甚至比我更好！** 想想看你经历了什么吧，幼年的放养，之后十三年所谓‘omega的教育’，并没有人教你如何获得智慧，如何思考和阅读专著。你在初拾书本后表现出的能力令人惊讶，因为在那些前提下，从没有人比你进步更大！我若置身于你的处境，怕是要比这糟糕百倍呢！”  
“可他们说omega 的智商低于alpha……我接触到的omega也总是无聊终日，怠于用脑。”  
“哦，Anna，”这位金发的alpha沉吟道，“社会欺骗了omega。我并不认可omega的智力有异于其他性别。像你所说，omega群体怠于用脑，恐怕根源是因为从未有掌权者希望、并教导她们用自己的头脑去做深度思考。思考需要反复巩固来加强；大脑就像久而不用的门锁，时间一长就会生锈，没有得到充分使用便日益迟钝。omega被刻意愚化，被教导以侍奉alpha为唯一实现价值的途径，人们不应该指责她们过于惫懒、缺乏思想、被情绪主导，因为是环境逼迫她们只待在家中而不过问一切社会性的事务、不靠自己去做判断——指责者往往更是居高临下的施加迫害者。” **注1**  
话及此处，Elsa抱歉地笑了笑，“我忘了你还——”  
她似乎觉得频频暂停未免也太不体贴，特别是又插进一段长篇大论。但刚才恶趣味作祟的也是她本人无疑。女王在面对公主时丝毫不讲原则，什么皇家风范和君子修养皆化为泡影；换句话说，就是小孩子脾气。  
“现在就给你，好不好？”  
 **这一问显然无人应答。** 并拢的三指抵在春潮暗涌之处，东风上巳天，桃瓣轻如翦。Anna依稀记得自己身处何地——女王的办公桌上，而背部垫着的除了薄绒毯便是整块小羊皮所制成的疆域全图。[天哪，]她又一次收紧时想，[我现在躺在阿伦戴尔的全境。]这里包括了她姐姐扩宽的辽阔领地，而她摇身一变，成为无可争议的领主。  
……现在她从惊涛骇浪里抽身，赢得片刻喘息的机会，被诱导握住姐姐 **情欲的权杖** 。“准备好登顶了吗？”那人手执着她 **身上的宝球** ，只抓着一个，并不在意其具体形状随力度变化而改变。  
身子半悬在桌面上，手中束棒毕现锋芒，她姐姐的眼内若敛烟云，薄薄地透出层雷雨过后天空的晴蓝。白浪作喧并非只有暗海那般如山如注的滂沱，还包含了峡湾内似镜之新开的缓。雨必将落下。南方花园里的常春藤承接露水。时针与秒针在这一刻相交相缠。  
有时她化身为满鼓的风帆，被流动的空气充实，而亚里士多德大胆断言“ **自然界厌恶真空** ”；又或说她是描金镶翠的犀角杯，满斟蜜酒，为一双娇艳欲滴的朱唇所摘取，在抖动中清亮的酒液漾出一圈圈縠纹；更多的时候，她又作界碑又作无垠，既是未知又是已知，对于精灵而言，她是所有美好，是赤纯之金、明媚之焰，是写不倦的长诗和道不尽的相思，是一年中的每个日子，是一天里的全部时间。  
“Elsa……”红头发的女孩双手扣在自己膝弯处，呈现出那一片盈满的隐秘之地。她已无力去管桌子周围的种种狼藉——墨水瓶打翻倒扣在远道而来的波斯地毯上，未归类的公文一页页凌乱飘落，烫金花纹的精装书被粗鲁攘到角落里，勉强为她留出一片不算太小的栖身之地。  
书桌在晃动。  
“……我们要个孩子吧。”

明日清晨，Elsa将坐在桌前，当面为南埃尔斯的使团签署放行文书。原计划要待上一周的王子被迫改变了行程，在女王含沙射影的警告之下，只好带着未完的使命夹着尾巴灰溜溜地离开。  
代表着淫靡的水泽一度在桌面上肆意蜿蜒，甚至濡湿了地图南部的群岛轮廓，墨迹晕开、难以辨识，使这位见证了阿伦戴尔数位至高王的老者横遭灾殃。Elsa用魔法清理了一番，却对洇坏的字迹无能为力，只好想着将此图改为挂在她个人卧室的墙壁上日日欣赏。  
年长者正欲将Anna抱回到里面的床上，一双小臂紧紧贴在妹妹赤裸的身躯，感受着自她体内散发出的充溢着生机的热气和汗水。Anna睁开眼，朦朦胧胧地乜视她，像只刚苏醒的小猫一般，狎昵地用脸颊和鼻尖蹭着她的脖颈。“还要，Elsa。我还要你。”  
这只血气方盛的霜狼向来对妹妹缺乏抵抗力。因为记挂着天色将明，两人在壁炉前的地板上又大干了一场，结束战役。Elsa为她清洗完身体，终于让她乖乖地躺进了被窝里。她纵然也十分疲倦，但还是强睁着眼撑起身子，凝视Anna安详的睡容。  
妹妹半张的小口随着深浅呼吸而不断翕动，仅仅是看着这样没有任何意义的重复，她就会感到无比的安心。 **我们要个孩子吧。** 这话语比鸩杀哲人的毒酒还要令她心碎。 **不、Anna、这恐怕不行。** ——难道她要这样无情地拒绝、伤了她挚爱之人的心？当omega的子宫中孕育着与alpha合造的生命时，她就会和那位alpha产生不可磨灭的标记，alpha的生命若到终点，那她的omega也会很快随她而去。  
她应该马上去找地精长老讨要个避免这种事情发生的良方。  
请原谅我擅自做了决定。  
Anna。

注释：  
1. **此处是剽窃波伏瓦的思想。** 原文摘录如下：我们已经看到，事实上，她的全部教育都趋于阻挡她走反抗和冒险的道路；整个社会——从她可敬的父母开始——赞美爱情、忠贞、奉献的崇高价值，却隐瞒了无论情人、丈夫和孩子都不准备忍受的讨厌家务，欺骗了她。她愉快地接受这些谎言，因为它们促使她走便捷的斜坡：这是人们对她犯下的最恶毒的罪行。从她童年起，整个一生，人们让她把这种诱惑一切为自己的自由焦虑的生存者的服从当做她的使命，宠溺她，腐蚀她；如果有人让孩子整天玩乐，不给他机会学习，不向他指出学习的用处，促使孩子变得懒惰，待他成年，就不会告诉他，他已经选择了做无能和无知的人：人们就是这样抚养女人，从来也不教导她亲自承担生存的必要性；她便随波逐流，依靠保护、爱情、援助、他人的领导；她让自己受到迷惑，希望能够什么事也不做，便实现自己的存在。她向诱惑让步是做错了，但男人不配指责她，因为是他诱惑她这样做的。（节选自《第二性Ⅱ》）【强推这本书！！去看去看去看！！】  



End file.
